


4-0 (I watch every little things around me)

by shlryn4



Series: World Cup 2014 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how the match progressed in his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> this is sucks. i know. and i still learn to write in english. anyway... i love Hömmels and sorry for this crack pair ._. hope you enjoy and agaiiinn, im soooooo sorry if there's any mistakes :')

I just stand here to watch everything. Despite I have to play carefully, I have to watch those moments. Moments that won’t happen again in the future. Every little details about what happens in this pitch.

“Move –Move!”

I ran backwards, hopefully to get that ball. Why the hell he can run so fast like that –wish I could tackle him but I just can’t do that. This game is important for us and I won’t do something stupid or we’ll be fucked up.

Clearance. I got it –and I ran again, then pass the ball. This match is ours –we won possession for sure but still, there’s no goal. Somehow this situation makes me sick –we haven’t found the chance to shoot but them –they took some crazy shoot in five minutes. Danke Gott –it isn’t making a goal. Just –almost.

In first ten minutes, I realize that it isn’t _the real_ _Mannschaft_. I know that we have that kind of pressure –when you facing very hard opponents. And in this case, the opponents have the best player in the world. We have to focus to them, not just one person. And high hopes that everyone put in our team, makes me hardly to breath.

No –wake up, Bene, wake up!

My eyes caught that Pereira hold one of my team mates –it’s Mario Götze who just falls down. And Penalty! I’m sure the supporters makes a lot of sounds around me now –it’s getting louder and louder and then Thomas Müller scores.

Hey – _the real Mannchaft_ is coming back to Salvador.

We don’t need much time when Toni shoot a corner kick and Mats got the ball with his head –then goal. Again. Then he ran towards bench, being hugged by other teammates. I barely can hear those cheers. I poke his curly hair softly (because he’s facing me with his back and the others blocking my movement for sure) –ah, Mats, my best buddy and my best enemy.

Did y’all realize that I rarely have a time to chit-chat with him in this tournament? Yeah –okay, stop it now, Bene. Focus. Focus.

I have to admit that I miss him.

OH COME ON –the game already started!

I saw Thomas Müller falls down and he covered his face with his right hand. I didn’t know what did just happened but then I saw Pepe came to him and say something I didn’t recognize –but I knew for sure that I saw Thomas is angry. Ouch, he come to his feet and shouting at Pepe’s face. Whoa –I never saw him like that. I knew Thomas is a nice person (well, I became his closest friends in this tournament) and if he’s very angry now, Pepe must to say something bad – _very bad_.

Red card. Pepe. It’s not shocking me anyway. And I saw everybody mocking him. I just have a feeling that this match is over for our opponent. I mean really –red card and an injury players. Though you have the best player in this world, its still sucks if he play alone. Football is about team work, not individual skill.

A more minutes later, Thomas scores again. This time he did celebrate –his face flushed with anger and well –I understand know. He wants his revenge for Pepe (and Cristiano) after Champions League. His club was down 5-0 against Real Madrid and he wants to take revenge like what Robben did against Spain (Ramos –yeah, Sergio Ramos). And honestly, me too. After down 9-2 aggregate, this match is truly a revenge. I bet every German teams who play against Real Madrid in Champions League this season must feel the same way.

Whistle sound echoes in whole arena. Half time. 3-0. It was a great match and we’ve got more score in first 45 minutes. Thanks to Thomas brace and Mats header.

What the hell, Bene. Stop thinking about Mats, now, please. Come on my brain, let’s through this.

And then start again. Focus. Keep that ball away from our goalie and shut their movement. Block every shoot and counter attack. And I know the second half is getting rougher than before. More shoot is coming and with every free kick they got, they endanger our goalie. Oh Gott –everyone thought that this match gotta be 8-0 or more but really –I don’t think we can do that easily. That Cristiano is so fast and almost scoring.

“Hey – !”

Blood. I saw a blood from his knee. I can even hear a sigh from him. What did just happened. It just came so fast –one blink and I found out he’s getting injury, he’s out of the pitch and Shkodran Mustafi came after him. Oh –substitution for the youngster.

I watched him. Didn’t know why –I just feel sick after all. Everything seems so blur but him. Is this what Mario feels towards Marco? Now I think I understand his feelings now.

But my heart told me this is different. It’s so obvious Mario and Marco loves each other –how about me? I don’t know. Let the time answer that. I didn’t want to sound so hurt like a little girl, thank you, but –it’s just sounds like that, I have to admit.

Oh really –focus again please.

Now I saw Thomas scores a hattrick –the first hattrick in this World Cup. It just makes our teams absolutely win with 4-0 against Portugal. And no longer after that, I can catch Mario expression with both my eyes. Then Lukas too (after he substitute Thomas). Mario –I knew he already missing Marco on his side. They would be a great duo in this pitch, and a dream faded. And Lukas who got angry easily after being pulled down by our opponents. He just didn’t like being subs all the time and being pulled down when he have a chance to score. I looked to Basti on the bench –he still having a problem with his injury– the only one person who can cheer Lukas up again.

I watch them all. I watch every little things that happens around me. And I know. I try to understand everything –so I’m not gonna do something stupid with my goofy smile. I have to know where and what time I can be serious.

This is my family –our family. And I don’t want to destroy it all.

Full time. We won and obviously can hold attack and shoot from our opponents. And the last shoot –Manuel can block it perfectly. I wonder how Cristiano do that –I mean it was free kick and not so far from goalie, but the ball came so fast and hard.

Nope –at least we won now.

“Want to see _him_ , huh?”

I heard a chuckled come behind me. I just smile and leave Thomas behind. I didn’t want to answer that question –Thomas already know everything about me. And I do nothing, as always. Like now –I want to see him but again, I just stand here, in front of the locker room. Breath in, breath out.

I watch everything. I feel everything. But I do nothing.

(Sometimes I want to walk away. How can I possibly watch over him when I know there’s nothing?)


	2. Two

“So –you can’t hold your anger.”

“Shut up. I hate the one who pulling me down like that.”

“So you hate me too.”

“What.”

“I always pulling you down in the midnight when I came to your roo –“

“I didn’t mean that way.”

“Come on –don’t be so stupid.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“You love me, Lukas.”

“No. I don’t.”

“Yes.”

“Fuck. Can we just leave it?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you.”

“So, about pulling down –“

“Drop it. Or I will hate you for the rest of my life.”

“You can’t do that. I know you.”

“Fine. Leave it.”

“I thought you say drop it.”

“Whatever, Schweini.”

“Okay. Promise me to hold back your anger.”

“I will.”

“Pinky swears?”

“No way.”

“Aha.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.”

(Schweini hugged you tightly. You just laugh when he pats your head.)


End file.
